


The Only One Who Matters

by rollieollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ftm!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson go from friends to lovers to more. There's a proposal and implied pregnancy. This is my twist on an mpreg prompt I got with an ftm Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Matters

Of course, it was different in Chicago. Two men living together, loving together, it wasn’t such a big deal there. Things changed slowly. Stiles started to find more places he could fit in. He was actually considered attractive at the clubs and held onto his twink status like gold. He got a job at Clarke’s and found out he was great at cooking. Jackson was more than happy to enjoy the fruits of that labour. He spent a lot of time at the video arcade down the block even though Jackson bought all the new systems that came out. Stiles said he couldn’t stand being alone in the house without him and since Jackson worked long hours that left Stiles making new friends who were even nerdier than the ones in Beacon Hills.   
Jackson? Well, he calmed down a little. They were never going to be the couple that didn’t argue and push each other’s buttons but those things were generally what ended in sex where Stiles pushed his beefy boyfriend up against the wall and you can fill in the blanks from there. Jackson worked a lot, he’d made it as a freelance graphic designer and had his own office a few blocks away. When he wasn’t working he was working out or spending his time cuddled up on the couch with his boyfriend. He was out now, he acted like it was no big deal. But it was. Stiles had dealt with his drama over the whole thing for years. Why? He’d say he wasn’t sure but the truth of the matter was Stiles had known it was Jackson since the beginning.

That’s why he’d done what he had last month. It was their five year anniversary and Jackson had, as usual, booked them dinner somewhere expensive with a movie after. Stiles had fought for Iron Man so that’s what they did. Stiles, however, had already done his deed for the anniversary and he sat, fiddling with his hair as the previews went by. A few times Jackson grabbed his hand to stop him or looked at him like he was insane. “What the fuck are you doing, Stilinski?” he asked him, the gruffness a trademark that no longer scared the smaller boy.

Stiles just brushed it off, although he kept his hand in the other boy’s. It was warm and larger than his, he always felt safe when Jackson was holding him. He stared at the screen as the next preview came up and his cheeks got red when he saw himself on the screen. “So uhm, how about that?” he said, looking over at his boyfriend who seemed suddenly confused.

Jackson cocked an eyebrow, his piercing blue eyes not leaving the screen as he spoke, “Do I even want to know why the fuck your face is on the screen?” he asked. Stiles had nothing else to say. Well, at least the Stiles sitting in the seat next to Jackson didn’t. The guy on screen had plenty to say and it was something along the lines of how the last five years had been so amazing and full of excitement that he wanted five more, at the very least. It was rambling and full of ‘uhm’ and ‘er’ and pretty fucking obvious Stiles had thought this one up on his own. And then he finished rambling on screen with a quick, “Stiles - that Stiles, has something to ask you.”

That’s when Stiles got down on one knee in the middle of the movie aisle and asked Jackson to marry him. Jackson called him a dumbass and was embarrassed about the whole debacle but within moments he’d always answered, “Of course yes, jesus Stiles, you think I want to see your single ass out there banging all the boys at Spin?” That had been good enough for Stiles and there was quite honestly too much cuddling for either of them to see much of the movie. Jackson would say it’s because Stiles can never stop cuddling him but really, they were both part of the problem that night.

Of course, with marriage comes the important talk. The talk about where they would be in five years. The talk about how maybe they were getting old enough that a kid was a consideration. Jackson was, amazingly, all for it. He wanted to move to the suburbs first while Stiles was adamantly against it. He wanted a kid who knew the world, not just the small town like Beacon Hills that the two dads had grown up with. Of course, there was a bigger question than that. Did they adopt? Did they find a surrogate? Or…did they do something a little less commonplace? Something most couples didn’t have the luxury of.

Stiles made the decision.

“I want her to be yours, Jackson. I want blue eyes and that cute birthmark you have on your - well, you know.” It wasn’t long before Jackson was arguing that freckles and dark hair would be cuter on their son, who would obviously be playing lacrosse and kicking ass at it. Stiles just shook his head, saying something neither of them expected. “What if she was both of ours?” he asked, giving Jackson that nod of his head that said he was afraid to express what he was thinking.

“You mean like - ?” Jackson asked, the two boys both aware of the rest of the statement and what he was asking. Stiles laughed, his voice resonating in their loft living room.

“Well hey, I can’t top you all the time, right?” he reminded him, a smirk on his lips, “And I mean - I have the anatomy, right? What do you say?” It was true, Stiles was trans and while that wasn’t something they usually dabbled in, it was pretty easy to see what Jackson thought of the matter when he immediately tackled his boyfriend, his hand reaching to grip the other boy’s crotch.

Jackson leaned in to kiss him, his lips leaving bruises as he thought about the intimacy of the act. The fact that they’d have a family together. Stiles and Jackson. “What do you say we start now?” he teased, already pulling off his boyfriend’s pants, excited to move into the next part of their lives together.


End file.
